Runaway From Your Past
by BeautifulEyes20122013
Summary: After witnessing a murder Elizabeth thought she would be safe after changing everything and starting a new life in Degrassi but life is not so fair and she can run but she can't hide no matter where she goes. Why is she even in danger? How will she save herself? Is it even possible to be saved? Read & find out
1. Chapter 1

_The sun rays enters through the window dousing the room in the early morning sun waking up the room's occupant, Lindsay, along with too it too. She stretched out sleepily before waking up and getting out of bed. After donning her robe she descends downstairs. She takes the seat at the table while her mom prepares breakfast in the kitchen._

_"How did you sleep?" asked her mother._

_"Not good at all. I would have slept better if I was still in California" she complained bitterly._

_"Lindsay, you know why we couldn't stay in California anymore" admonished her mother._

_"Yeah I know Mom. I just wish I had never seen that man killed in the store that night" sulked Lindsay._

_"Maybe this new town will give you the opportunity to make friends like you did in your previous school." encouraged her mother._

_"I don't think there is anybody in this town I want to be friends with" Lindsay replied gloomily._

_"You never know you might meet your someone special here." said her mother with a twinkle in her eyes._

_Her mother then laid out two plates of scrumptious breakfast in front of Lindsay and herself on the table. Lindsay and her mother both ate food together in comfortable peace. After finishing their meal Lindsay's mother out both plates in the sink and starting climbing upstairs._

_"I am going to go upstairs to get ready to take you to school" said her mother._

_While Lindsay went over and sat down on the couch and took out her cell phone and she looked at all the pictures of her friends she had on her phone. Lindsay wished so badly to talk to them again but she knew that was never going to happen now that she was in witness protection program._

_Just then her mother came downstairs wearing a green shirt with black jean along with some gym shoes._

_"Are you ready for you first day of school Elizabeth?" She questioned jubilantly._

_"No Mom I am not ready at all" Lindsay replied sharply. "My name is not Elizabeth anymore it is Lindsay remember" she said a bit exasperated with all this new drama in her life and none of her friends to support her through this. _

_"Oh I am sorry sweetheart I forgot" said her mother calming. She understood Lindsay's frustration and just wanted to help her start anew._

_Lindsay grabbed her book bag and put it over her shoulder before her mother grabbed her car keys and her small purse and went out the front door. They both walked downstairs and got into their car and started driving towards school. Lindsay took out her MP3 Player and put the earphones in her ear and listening to music to pass the time and also to avoid any pep talks in case her mom felt the need to do so._

_After the hour long drive her mother stopped the car and Lindsay took the ear phone out of her ears. Lindsay and her mother got out of the car and walked into the school. Her mother went up to the first woman she saw in the building to aid her. _

_"Exclude me" she said._

_"Yes, what can I do for you?" Asked the woman sweetly._

_"I am new to this school and would like to know where the principal's office is?" She asked._

_"Oh sure it is right down that hallway" she said pointing in the said direction._

_"Thank you" said her mother and gave her a pleasant smile while the lady replied in kind._

_Lindsay followed her mother down the hallway of the school until she both reached the principal's office. Her mother knocked twice on the door and entered while Lindsay waited in the hallway._

_"Can we help you miss" asked the woman sitting at the table in the corner of the room. There were some couches on the opposite side around a coffee table._

_"I am Diana Martin and I am here today because I want to enroll my daughter in this school" said Diana._

_"Aah... Alright. The principal is slightly busy right now but I don't think there would be a problem so why don't you just wait here and the principal will see you after she is done in her office" she spoke warmly and gestured towards the comfortable looking couches._

_Lindsay's mother beckoned her inside and both sat down on the couches to wait for the principal._

_"This seem like a nice school" commented her mother while looking about the room._

_"Yeah it is alright I guess" said Lindsay with a non-committed shrug._

_While they were waiting a boy came into the office._

_"Good morning Mrs. Perkins" he said in a chipper tone._

_"Good morning Jimmy" she said equally enthusiastically."What can I do for you today" said Mrs. Perkins._

_"Can I used the gym room today in my free period. Me and my band want to practice" requested Jimmy._

_"Sure. I do not see any problems with that but still run it by the coach" said Mrs. Perkins._

_"Thanks" he said and flashed a smile before leaving the room._

_"I see they have some handsome guys here" said her mother with a wink._

_Lindsay simply rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. 'They had better looking guys in my old school' she thought with a sigh._

_Just then the principal opened her office door._

_"Next time you will be kicked out of this school if you ever pull anything like that again" said Ms. H in a condemning tone._

_"I understand" muttered Sean with his head hung slightly low and hands stuffed in his pocket._

_"Now go to class before I have to censure you for tardiness too" huffed Ms. H._

_Sean started walking to the door to leave but accidently bumped shoulders with Lindsay who was standing near the door._

_"Oh! I am sorry" he said apologetically._

_"No it's alright. Don't worry about it" said Lindsay with a shrug and started moving out of the way._

_"You sure you are alright" he asked a bit worriedly._

_"Yes I am fine" said Lindsay this time flashing a smile in his direction._

_Sean then returned the smile looking relieved and walked out of the room._ _Lindsay turned around and saw Sean walking out._

_"Lindsay come on we have to talk to the principal" ushered her mother._

_She stopped looking at Sean and entered the principal's office._ _After 3 tedious hours Lindsay and her mother came out of the office with all of the papers confirming that she was enrolled into Degrassi School._

_"Welcome to Degrassi Lindsay" said Ms. H. "I hope you like it here as much as you liked it in your old school in Chicago" she continued._

_"Don't worry she is going to love it here" assured Miss. Martin._

_Lindsay gave a weak smile at this comment and started making her way out of the office after thanking the principal. Her mother followed her out and soon both were walking down the hallway again._

_"This is so unfair" murmured Lindsay._

_"What is wrong?" her mother heard her despite her murmuring._

_"Now I have to be this perfect little school girl that comes to school all the time and never skips class or takes off from school" cribbed Lindsay._

_"You knew things were going to have to be different when we signed up for this witness protected program" said her mother._

_"Yeah I knew that but I didn't think that I would have to be that different. I mean come on what if I get sick again like I used to be when I was little Mom" she continued complaining._

_"You are older you have grow out of it" said her mother._

_"Don't know that for sure" said Lindsay sounding hopeful._

_"Lindsay I don't want to talk about this right now so just drop it" her mother said in a no nonsense tone._

_"Alright... fine. I just hope I don't get sick when I am in school" Lindsay half whispered to herself._

_Lindsay and her mother got into the car and shut the door and her mother drove down the street to get back home._

_Later in the day past midnight at around 2 in the night Lindsay was in her bed twitching because she was in the throes of a nightmare._

_**The two man are standing there with the gun pointed in the back of the head of the strange man.**_

_**Lindsay is just standing there in shock not being able to move even an inch. She wanted to scream and shout for help but it seemed like her throat was blocked and no sound made its way to the surfaced through her lips.**_

_**"I am giving you one more chance tell me where the money is. Otherwise... He spoke threateningly with a malicious grin plastered on his face.**_

_**"I don't know where it is at" he replied crying and stuttering.**_

_**"You are telling me now that you lost all my money" said the man clearly annoyed and very much pissed. And everyone knows that a pissed man and a gun is never a good combination.**_

_**"No…No…..No….I didn't lose it I just don't remember where is it at... but if you give me some time I will find it I promise" pleaded the man actually more like groveled and if he didn't have a gun pointed to his head he might have even fallen on his hands and knees to beg mercy for his life.**_

_**The man then looks at his friend that is standing next to him quietly asking him for his opinion about the matter.**_

_**"I think he is a mother fucking liar and you should shoot him in the head" said the other guy.**_

_**"My friend is right I think and I should kill you" said the man a bit too happily for someone about to commit murder. He was clearly a psychopath.**_

_**"No please don't do this. Please! I will find your money. Just give me another chance" he said begging and pleading.**_

_**"Time is up for you" said the man and then BANG!**_

_**The next thing that Lindsay sees is the man falling to the ground with blood splattering everywhere. His eyes were wide open in fear and bulging out and he was not breathing.**_

_**"What we going to do with him now boss?" he said.**_

_**"Dump his body into the river. Shouldn't be too difficult at this hour" said the man.**_

_**Lindsay was in the back of the store and she leant on the counter reeling from the shock of seeing a man murdered right before her eyes. She slowly leaned in more and more when something fell off the counter on the floor with a loud clank.**_

_**"Did you heard that noise. Why don't we go check it out" said the boss man.**_

_**The other guy took out his gun and walked over to the back of the store and just when he was about to find Lindsay.**_

_Lindsay wakes up with a jerk and started screaming and yelling loud enough to wake up the dead._

_Her mother rushed into the room and holds her in an effort to calm her down._

_"Shhhhhhhh... it is going to be alright. It was just a nightmare. You are safe now" consoled her mother._

_"I just can't stop dreaming about that night" sobbed Lindsay after she had calmed down._

_"I understand sweetheart, I truly understand" said her mother._

_Her mother kept holding her until she stopped crying and she eventually cried herself to sleep. Seeing her daughter calmly sleeping she left the room praying that her daughter could find peace even if it was just for a night._

* * *

_Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at her desk, Lindsay is stared outside the window, lost in her own world, when Mr. Armstrong suddenly grabbed her attention by gently rapping her wooden desk.

"Lindsay, are you paying attention?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, I am Mr. Armstrong," Lindsay murmured lazily, while still keeping her attention towards the scenery.

"Then what is the answers to question 16?" he questioned, pointing towards the blackboard.

"The answer to 52 by 12 is 624, Mr. Armstrong," she replied.

"That is correct," Mr. Armstrong sighed and continued teaching the class until the bell rang.

When the lunch bell rang, Lindsay stood, methodically put her stuff away, and left the classroom. She was walking down the hallway when she passed the gym room and heard music playing. Lindsay noticed four guys on stage playing instruments, and one of them was singing. Just then, an unknown, blonde haired girl stepped into the gym.

"Listening to them practice?" asked the girl, with a slightly pompous tone.

"Uh... Oh, yeah. They sound good," answered Lindsay, warily.

"They'll be performing at my house tonight," the girl continued on to say.

"Oh! That's awesome!" Lindsay answered, with faked enthusiasm.

"I'm having a party at my house tonight. If you want to come, you're invited," the girl mentioned casually with a lazy smirk.

"I might be there." Lindsay gave her a careful nod.

"Hope you can make it!" she exclaimed. "My name's Ashley Kerwin," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lindsay Martin," Lindsay replied, shaking her offered hand.

"Well, it's great to see a new face at this school!" she said, letting go. "Catch ya later!" And with that, Ashley walked out of the gym.

Lindsay then left as well, and went down the hallway towards the exit. Walking down the steps of the school, she noticed an empty bench and plopped down on it. Taking out her MP3 Player, she turned it on and listened to the music, slightly bouncing her head to the tunes coming out of her earphones.

While listening to a song, she thought back to her life in California.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth was in California, hanging out with her friends, enjoying herself, and having a great time at the beach._

_"I can't believe summer time is over already!" moaned Elizabeth._

_"I wish I didn't have to go back to school next week," Alyssa complained further, heaving a sigh._

_"I know someone who should be happy to be back in school," Rose piped up, a bit saucily._

_"Who?" asked Elizabeth, with an excited and curious tone of voice._

_"Oh! You know who," suggested Alyssa, winking in Elizabeth's direction._

_"Me?" Elizabeth questioned, and when she received affirmative nods from the others, she continued to ask, "Why should I be happy about school next week?"_

_"Oh, come on Elizabeth! Really?!"Amy asked in an exasperated tone._

_"You really don't remember telling Brian Matthews that you like him?" Alyssa prodded._

_"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling reminiscently._

_"So if anybody should be happy about going to school next week, it should be you Elizabeth," Rose decided._

_Elizabeth then turned around, and laying on her back, she lazily stared up at the sky with her sunglasses on._

_"This is going to be a great year of school for me. I can feel it," Elizabeth said certainly, and gave a goofy smile._

_End of Flashback_

Lindsay blinked her eyes open, even though she couldn't recall closing them, and pulled out her earphones. She noticed with a start, a guy sitting next to her on the bench and casually eating his food.

"Where did you come from?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just sat down here a minute ago to eat my lunch 'cause there is nowhere else to eat," he replied after a moment of swallowing down his food. "I thought I could eat here since you were busy sleeping," he reasoned out.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was listening to music and thinking," she responded in a slightly grumpy tone.

"Looked more like you were asleep to me," he disagreed.

"How would you know if I were asleep?" asked Lindsay, on the verge of getting pissed off.

"Because you were drooling, and only people who sleep drool," he replied dryly, like he was stating the obvious.

Lindsay brushed her fingers against the corners of her lips and found it to be slightly damp and sticky.

_'Yup! I was drooling... SHIT!'_ cursed Lindsay in her head.

She dived into her bag and taking out a napkin, cleaned her face.

"So… Maybe I was sleeping, but what's so wrong with that?" Lindsay huffed, putting the napkin and MP3 Player back in her bag.

"Nothing's wrong with it," he simply shrugged.

Lindsay observed the guy and noticed that he had on a leather jacket and a rock band t-shirt, along with blue jeans and gym shoes.

"The way you're dressed, you look like the kind of guy that would have a lot of friends," Lindsay said, a shadow of gloominess in her voice.

"But I do have a lot of friends," he stated.

"Oh, really? Then where are they at?" she asked.

"My friends are in the gym room still practicing for the party tonight at Ashley Kerwin's house," he explained.

"Wait! Are you one of the guys in that band?" Lindsay questioned with an incredulous tone of voice.

The guy finished eating his food and then he turned around, looking at Lindsay.

"If you want to know, then come to the party tonight and find out," he smirked at her.

The guy got up from the bench, tossed his tray in the trashcan, and walked away.

At around 2:15 P.M., the last bell rang, signaling that classes and school were over and everybody quickly left. Lindsay, sitting on the steps of the school, waited for her mother to pick her up, when Sean unexpectedly came out of the school.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked.

Lindsay glanced up and saw the guy from the principal's office looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my mother to pick me up," she explained.

"I understand how that feels. Sometimes, I have to wait for my brother to come too," Sean mentioned. "Sucks when your parents or family are late coming to get you," he continued and took a seat next to Lindsay on the steps.

"Yeah, it sucks big time," she agreed.

"You're a new student here, aren't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah... It's my second day here," Lindsay nodded.

"How do you like it so far?" Sean questioned.

"It's alright," she said.

"Come on! You don't like it much?" he asked, surprised.

"Not really," Lindsay shrugged.

Sean started smiling.

"Don't worry. Pretty soon you'll start to love it here. Just wait and watch!" Sean grinned.

Just then, a car pulled up in front of the school.

"Well, that's my Mom," Lindsay said. "It was nice talking to you."

"Call me Sean," he offered, holding out his hand.

"Sean, nice to meet you," Lindsay nodded, shaking his hand. "You can call me Lindsay. Well... Talk to you later."

Lindsay, getting up from the steps, quickly made her way over to the car.

Lindsay opened the door to their house and made her way in, along with her mom.

"How was your second day at school?" asked her mother, switching on the lights.

"It was alright, but I still miss my old school," Lindsay sighed.

"How were things at your new job, Mom?" Lindsay finally asked.

"About as good as being a cashier at a store can get," her mother simply shrugged.

"Mom, I know you miss your job as a judge in California," Lindsay pointed out.

"Yes, I do miss it, but I care more about you then some stupid job," she replied sternly.

Kissing Lindsay on the cheek, her mother went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

In another part of town, the mob boss and his gang's men were still looking for Lindsay.

"Tell me, have you found her?" questioned the mob boss.

"Sir, we're trying, but we haven't found anything," the gangster replied.

"Trying is not what I want!" the boss replied harshly. "I want her found!"

"We will keep looking until we find her sir," said the other gangsters.

"You better find her, because if you don't, you two will both end up dead," the mob boss demanded."You understand!?"

"Yes, Boss!" said the two gangsters.

The two gangsters left the room while the mob boss sat there with anger and rage written all over him.

Back in Toronto, Lindsay was upstairs in her bedroom, putting on a red dresses that showed off her toned legs and curves, pairing it with a pair of golden high heels. She went over to the vanity, and opening up her makeup kit, she took out some red lipstick and applied it, along with a little bit of eye liner and blush.

For a final touch up, she added a diamond pendant shaped like a key around her neck and donned a red, leather jacket. Just before leaving, Lindsay quickly brushed her hair out until it was nice and long.

Her mom was watching television, when she glanced up to see Lindsay coming down the stairs all dressed up.

"What are you all dressed up for?" she asked curiously.

"A party I was invited to," Lindsay replied.

"I hope you have fun, Elizabeth!" her mother said encouragingly.

"Don't worry Mom, I will," she reassured her.

Opening the door, Lindsay stepped out of the house and strolled down the street towards Ashley Kerwin's house.

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
